A Price to Pay
by BlueStar19
Summary: G1. OptimusxStarscream. Starscream must do whatever he can to protect himself and his brothers, even if that means being a traitor. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thought I would post this before I lost the notebook. G1

OptimusxStarscream

Child(s):

RatchetxIronhide:

Child(s): Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Talis

ProwlxJazz:

Child(s):

TalisxLightup

Child(s): Sunstreaker, Sideswipe

ex. JazzxSkylyne

forced StarscreamxMegatron

Warnings: mentions of interfacing, mentions of rape, fluff, mpreg, birth, death, abuse, slight torture, and anything else I can't think of.

* * *

Starscream weakly got up off of the floor. This was just one of those days for the seeker. The other Decepticons quickly looked away when Starscream looked at them. Scowling, Starscream marched towards the medibay. Upon arriving at said place, Hook looked up at the recently injured seeker. The medic sighed and pointed to a berth as he got his tools. Starscream sat down, barely noticing when Hook pushed him down into a slanted position.

"Man, he got you good this time Starscream," Hook said. "What was it for this time?"

"Blitzwing messed up on a mission and blamed it on me," said Starscream, slightly wincing. "I wasn't even on the mission. Something about wrong information or some other slag."

"He must really enjoy beating the slag out of you. This is the twentieth time in two weeks I've had to repair you," said Hook. "I can tell you right now that seeker wings are hard to work with. So many delicate wires and sensors."

Hook carefully welded the wing back into place. Starscream moved them a bit and got up to leave. Hook watched the seeker leave with a slight limp. The medic sighed and glanced at the ceiling. He prayed to Primus that the seeker would be alright.

~~~000

Starscream glared at his trinemates when he passed by them in the hall. They didn't even seem to notice him. Starscream made it to his room and laid down on the berth, staring at the ceiling, coming up with a plan to make Megatron not harm him. A plan came to the seeker's mind.

"That's it. Just need to make sure that it doesn't fail," Starscream said to himself. "I'll put it into motion tomorrow."

~~~ next day

"Lord Megatron, please listen to me. It can work," Starscream pleaded before he got backhanded into a monitor.

"Speak quickly," Megatron growled, grabbing Starscream by the neck.

"We capture Prime and then execute him later. He's already weakened from all the battles. Knowing him, he puts his troops before him for repairs," Starscream gasped, prying at the fingers around him. Megatron let Starscream fall to the ground.

"How do we know that it won't fail?" asked Megatron.

"We get all of the Autobots out of their base. Prime will be so weak, their medic won't let him go," Starscream quickly explained. "Please just let this happen. I'll go get Prime myself."

"If this fails, I will kill you," Megatron growled. "Go get him."

~~~000

Starscream watched all but Prime and the medic leave the _Ark_. He went down to the entrance and crept inside. He looked around the corner to find Optimus on a med. berth with an energon drip connected to him. Ratchet had his back turned to the Autobot leader.

"I swear you are worse than the twins at times," Ratchet said.

"The others needed their repairs first," Optimus protested.

"And after they were done you never even came to me," said Ratchet. "One of these days Prime, you'll end up captured or dead."

"Got that right medic," said Starscream and snuck in.

Optimus offlined his optics and audios so that he could think, and not hear Starscream come closer with Ratchet ranting. It wasn't until he felt something bind his wrists together, and dragging him off of the med. berth that Optimus onlined his optics and audios. He saw Starscream holding him prisoner.

"What the slag are you doi- Prime!" Ratchet shouted and grabbed his wrench.

"Let him go Starscream," said Ironhide, who had just walked in.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the others?" asked Ratchet.

"Forgot ma gun in yer office," said Ironhide.

"Back away," said Starscream, null rays pointed at the bound Autobot.

The seeker backed away to the wall and blasted a hole in it, flying away with Optimus. He made it back to HQ and took the energon enforced rope he held. Optimus jerked forward when Starscream pulled. Optimus didn't move.

"Starscream, why are you doing this?" asked Optimus.

"If I don't then I will be killed or raped," Starscream said bluntly. "Most likely killed given how many times Megatron blames me for failure. Just play along. We can speak later."

Starscream jerked on the ropes hard, forcing the bound leader to follow. They walked into the control/throne room. Megatron sat on his throne-like chair. He grinned evilly when he saw the bounded Autobot leader.

"Well done Starscream. You shall be rewarded for you success," Megatron praised. "Take him to the brig and watch him. You are now his guard until execution."

"But... I... fine," Starscream huffed and dragged the prisoner down to a cell. He tied Optimus up inside and locked the door.

"At least he didn't do anything harsh," said Optimus from his spot on the ground.

"True enough Prime. Now I have to sit and watch you," Starscream huffed again. There was a silence among them.

"You know, you aren't like what Skyfire described you as," Optimus pointed out. "He said that you were kind and caring, and a great scientist. Now you seem cruel and unforgiving."

"That's mostly true. I changed shortly after Skyfire disappeared all those years ago. I got kicked out of my home and lost my job. Then Megatron came to me and my brothers and took us in," said Starscream. "We wanted to be Autobots, but they killed many seekers. They even refused us and beat us. We quickly left and licked our wounds. Megatron's way seemed only fair. No one mistreated us because of who we are. I don't know how many more of my kind still lives after an Autobot raid on Vos."

"You still get mistreated by Megatron," said Optimus and looked down. "I wasn't around at that time. I never ordered any attack or cast anyone aside. Surely the ones that did are most likely dead."

"Not all. Some of your men are responsible," said the seeker. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Mirage, Hound, and Trailbreaker. They were all part of the attack. Why do you think the twins attack us?"

"Starscream, I am sorry for what happened," said Optimus. "They were my men. I am responsible for everything they do. I deserve whatever happens to me."

Starscream said nothing after that. He crossed his fingers and just stared at the wall. Optimus sighed and shifted a bit. He offlined his optics and groaned in pain. The seeker looked around before entering the cell. Taking out a repair kit, Starscream bent down to examine the wounds, shifting through the kit.

"What are you doing?" asked Optimus.

"Repairing what I can before any torture starts. Megatron wants you alive," said Starscream and worked on them.

"You can always stray from Megatron's path. Come join me with the Autobots. You and your brothers are more than welcome to join," said Optimus.

"How do I know we won't be turned on again? Or that we won't be killed? Show me that you can be trusted Prime," Starscream flared. "I will not allow my brother to die."

"I have always kept my word. I promise you that none of you shall be harmed. Please, trust me," said Optimus.

Starscream didn't know what to do. He finished his work and put the kit away. He looked down at the helpless leader and thought. The SIC weighed the options carefully.

"We shall see Prime. If either one of us gets harmed in any way, I will kill you," Starscream whispered before leaving.

Silence filled the air for another two hours. Soundwave and Megatron came in, startling the poor seeker. The leader walked into the cell and roughly pulled Optimus out. Starscream looked confused.

"Lord Megatron, what are you doing?" the SIC questioned.

"The special treatment begins right now. Soundwave will be doing it while you and I witness it," said Megatron and tossed the rope to Starscream.

"That could kill him. Surely you don't want that," Starscream protested.

"Soundwave will make sure Prime does not die," Megatron sneered.

Starscream looked up at the taller bot and sighed. He waited for Megatron and Soundwave to leave before talking.

"I'm sorry Prime. There isn't much I can do," Starscream whispered and dragged the bounded Autobot leader.

Megatron watched as Soundwave got things ready. He turned to the door as Starscream walked in with the prisoner. Soundwave stood by waiting silently. Megatron tossed Optimus to the floor at Soundwave's pedes. Optimus groaned softly and looked up at the communications officer. Soundwave reached down and grabbed Optimus by the throat, hoisting him up. The Autobot was shoved onto a onto a lab berth and strapped down tightly around the wrists, knees, ankles, abdomen, and throat. Optimus struggled to break the bonds, watching Megatron the entire time. The Decepticon leader walked over to a control panel and pressed a button.

The energy bond around Optimus' throat tightened, causing him to choke. He struggled to free his hands so that he could loosen the pressure. Optimus gasped for air and looked eye to eye with Starscream. Slowly, the leader stopped struggling. Megatron released the button and the bond loosened. Optimus greedily took in air. Soundwave just ignored and gagged the Prime after manually retracting the mask. Many wires were strapped to the frame in different places. A soft hum filled the room.

Megatron nodded and his arch nemesis screamed loudly as he was shocked with high voltage. Smoke started to rise out of seems and cracks in the Prime's body. Starscream couldn't bare to watch any of it. He smelt the smoke and swiftly looked up.

"Soundwave, cease torture! You're going to kill him!" Starscream shrieked loudly.

Soundwave didn't listen. The seeker leader rushed over and unplugged the machine. The torture ceased and Starscream sighed. He went over to Optimus and removed the gag and bonds.

"Prime, if you are still alive, then move or speak," Starscream ordered.

Optimus didn't respond or move. Starscream waved his hand in front of the prisoner and got the same results. He slapped the Prime and got nothing. Finally, Starscream grabbed a tube and forced it down Optimus' throat. He pumped air into the frame and pounded on his chest. Optimus gasped and turned to face the seeker. Starscream pulled the tube out and looked at Megatron. The warlord looked back with shock.

"I suggest that there will be no more torture. He just about die and you want him alive. In three weeks, he'll be dead. Savor that you got Prime and there is nothing the Autobots can do," said Starscream.

"Take him back to his cell," Megatron ordered.

Starscream nodded and watched as Megatron and Soundwave left. He heaved the Autobot up and onto a portable gurney. Optimus yelped quietly in pain as he was moved. Starscream looked him over as he took him to the brig. Once inside of the cell, Starscream took out some medical things. Optimus tried to keep quiet as he was repaired. Starscream muttered an apology and swiftly worked.

"I've been thinking Prime. If we set you free, then my brothers and I will be safe in your hands. Do you promise that we won't be treated differently or harmed?" asked Starscream when he finished.

"I promise that you will not be harmed or unfairly treated. Any that do will not go unpunished," Optimus promised. Starscream looked deeply into his optics, and found truth.

"I will come up with a way to get you out of here," said Starscream and closed the cell. Optimus got up and touched Starscream's arm. "Why do you care what happens to me? You allowed me to capture you freely."

Optimus mustered up all his courage before staring the Prince deeply in the eyes. He retracted his mask and pulled Starscream to him. The Autobot kissed Starscream softly. Starscream didn't pull back. Instead he kissed Optimus back.

"I care because I love you," Optimus answered after breaking the tender kiss.

"I have loved you too Prime," Starscream whispered.

The Prince opened the cell. He closed it after going in. He embraced his lover as they kissed again. Optimus sat down on the berth and pulled Starscream to him.

"I trust you," said Starscream.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: K so I'll make this quick. I have to finish packing for my camping trip.

Optimus' girl (guest): You're right on that part. Serenity, I like the name. I was struggling with what to name their future sparkling.

OptimusxStarscream

Child(s): Cometstorm, Galaxy, Night Sky, Skyflight, Serenity

RatchetxIronhide:

Child(s): Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Talis

ProwlxJazz:

Child(s):

TalisxLightup

Child(s): Sunstreaker, Sideswipe

ex. JazzxSkylyne

forced StarscreamxMegatron

Warnings: mentions of interfacing, mentions of rape, fluff, mpreg, birth, death, abuse, slight torture, and anything else I can't think of.

* * *

~~~ 2 weeks later

Starscream had spent as much time as he could with Optimus. He walked down to his room to find his brothers there. He looked at them weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Starscream.

"Come on Screamer, we came to see you. You've been spending a ton of time with our prisoner," said Thundercracker.

"Trying to make him feel better? I mean, his execution is in a week from now," said Skywarp.

"If you must know, I'm getting us a place with the Autobots. We all know that the Decepticons aren't working out anymore. It's just what we wanted, and still want. I can feel you getting tired at Megatron and getting beaten by the enemy," said Starscream. "Optimus Prime has promised us equality and safety. Any who harms us will pay a price."

"I... are you sure Star? We can finally get away from the pain and unfairness," Thundercracker sighed. "How are we going to do it?"

"I have a plan, but none of you will like it. I was going to get some energon for Prime before telling him," said Starscream, gathering at least 5 cubes. "Come with me."

The two seekers followed their brother down to the brig. They got nervous when Optimus looked at them. Starscream walked into the cell, and his brothers followed. They each got a cube of energon.

"Alright, so here's the plan," Starscream started off. "On the day of the execution, I'm going to free Prime. You need to run as fast as you can to your troops. Megatron wants them to be there to see your death. If you can't make it far, Thundercracker and Skywarp will be with you. Skywarp will teleport all of you away from the battle. I'll keep Megatron and the other Decepticons busy."

"Starscream, what are the percentages?" asked Skywarp.

"Prime will have a 49% chance. With your help it will rise up to 74%. You two will have an 87% chance if you make it look real while helping Prime," said Starscream.

"And what of your percentage?" asked Optimus, intakes hitching.

"*sigh* My percentage is... 5% of getting out of there alive," Starscream hesitantly answered.

"No Starscream you can't die. You're our leader, our brother," Skywarp protested. "I know we haven't been together since arriving here, but we still need you. You just can't leave us."

"Just, let's not do the plan. Isn't there another way?" asked Thundercracker.

"This was the plan with the highest percentage," Starscream countered. "I must do this. You two deserve better."

"Starscream, please," Optimus begged.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but this has to be done. My brothers will need you once you get back to the Autobots," said Starscream. "Tell Skyfire that I'm so sorry. He'll understand. My brothers, you were always there for me. All of this is so that you get the freedom you deserve."

"Starscream, you have to come back to me and our children. They will need a strong father to raise them," Optimus whispered.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any... any..." Starscream trailed off. "Are you telling me that you're sparked?"

"I am. Three from what I counted. The sparks haven't moved down yet," said Optimus.

"Hey, that's an even more reason to save ya Prime. I'm sure that Screamer will want to live," said Skywarp, trying to lift their hopes up.

"Yeah but percentages aren't in his favor," Thundercracker pointed out.

Starscream knew he was right. Even with a higher percentage, he will still be killed. He looked in those deep blue optics he loves so much. Optimus brought him forward into a kiss. The other two seekers watched them from a while before leaving.

~~~ command center- next day

Starscream walked into the command center the next day. He was to send a message to the Autobots. Megatron sat in his throne with a bored expression. He leaned against one fist while drumming his other hand.

"Starscream," Megatron called. Starscream looked over at his leader.

"What is it Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"I'm bored of waiting. Call the Autobots to come if they wish to see their leader one last time. Once that is complete, get the prisoner ready," Megatron ordered in a soft tone.

"Right away," Starscream saluted and left to do as ordered.

Starscream ran into his brothers on the way to the brig. They looked at him with worry.

"I take it that Megatron is bored of waiting?" asked Skywarp.

"He is. I'm suppose to get Optimus prepared. The two of you need to get out of here. I'll contact you through the bond when I need you to get Prime," said Starscream in a hushed voice. "Go quickly."

Starscream rushed down to the brig. Optimus looked up from his spot on the berth. He rushed over to the bars. Starscream got a pair of cuffs and opened the cell. Optimus was surprised when the cuffs were put on with his hands behind his back.

"Starscream, ease off a bit. You're hurting me," Optimus said. He turned to face the seeker, mask retracting.

"Sorry, but I need to look good. Megatron couldn't wait any longer. Today is the day you escape," said Starscream. "Have you refueled yet?"

"I am at a full tank," said Optimus. He bent down and quickly kissed the Vosian Prince.

"Let's go. I'm going to give Thundercracker the keys to the cuffs. Remember the plan," said Starscream.

~~~ execution coordinates

"Starscream, where are your brothers?" asked Megatron.

"They are seeing how many Autobots came. So far from what they told me, all of them are coming," said Starscream.

Megatron waited until the Autobots came into view with the seekers above them. All the Decepticons gathered behind Megatron and Starscream. Optimus was on his knees in front of Megatron, head bowed low.

"Let's get started," Megatron said to Starscream. "Autobots, so glad you can join us for your leader's death."

Starscream shifted nervously. He glanced at his brothers before nodding slightly. Rumble held out a knife to Megatron, who took it. Starscream fired at Megatron before his leader could take the chance. Megatron stumbled from the force of the blast. The knife lodged into Optimus' chestplate on the left. Optimus screamed in pain. Starscream shoved Megatron aside and told Optimus to get to Skywarp.

"Starscream, what are you doing?!" Megatron demanded.

"I'm paying the price. I have always been a traitor," said Starscream.

"I will kill you," Megatron growled and the battle begun. "Decepticons, make sure Starscream doesn't get away. I'll retrieve Prime."

Every Decepticon was on Starscream. Well most. The seeker's yells of surprise and pain echoed into the air. None would stop beating, shooting, and stabbing the traitor. Megatron ran after Optimus, but was surprised to find Thundercracker and Skywarp teleporting away with the prisoner. The Decepticons stepped away from Starscream, energon staining their plating. Starscream's bloodied and beaten form laid unmoving from the spot on the ground. Energon gushed out in rivers and seeped into the dirt.

Starscream stared at the ground when he moved onto his side. His wings were torn and bent. His frame mutilated and showing inside works. Parts laid near him. Hook wanted to purge. The sight was sickening to him.

"Leave him to die," Megatron ordered. "He won't last much longer."

The Decepticons retreated back to base. It was a small victory for them.

~~~ with Skywarp and Thundercracker- earlier

Optimus was laid down on a flat rock once they got away. Thundercracker didn't touch the wound until they got to a medic. The two brothers looked at each other with pained and worried expressions. They felt Starscream's pain and heard his screams not that far. Optimus managed to stop the bleeding. He held his head as his love's yells filled his audio receptors. He looked at the seekers and knew something was wrong.

"Is he?" Optimus asked. The screams stopped suddenly.

"No, we can still feel him. If we get him medical attention now, then we may be able to save him," said Thundercracker.

Skywarp warped them back. They saw the damaged seeker in a pool of his own energon. Thundercracker ran forward and collected his brother in his arms. He noticed that the Autobots were gone. They must of been holograms that Hound made.

"Hurry 'Warp," Thundercracker rushed.

Skywarp teleported them in front of the _Ark_. They ran inside with both injured. Optimus directed them to the medibay where Ratchet and First Aid were. They were startled when the doors burst open suddenly.

"Prime, you're back," said First Aid.

"Please, you've got to help him," Thundercracker pleaded as he set his brother down.

"Why would we help Decepticons?" asked First Aid. He saw Ratchet already working. "Sir, what are you doing?"

"We medics must help everyone. We are all Cybertronian," said Ratchet. "Go help Prime."

First Aid nodded and laid Optimus down before working. Once finished, said medic scanned Optimus to make sure he didn't miss anything. He glitched a bit when he found out the results.

"Ratchet, is Starscream going to live?" asked Optimus, ignoring First Aid.

"I'm not sure. His chances of survival is extremely low," Ratchet answered. "I'm doing everything I can, but nothing is stabilizing. We may lose him."

The two brothers cried in sorrow and fell to the ground, holding each other tightly. They were going to lose their brother. Optimus was going to lose his lover. They would have to help the leader raise the sparklings. They looked up to find Starscream looking at them.

"Screamer," Skywarp breathed, going straight to his side.

"Is Prime safe?" asked Starscream in a quiet whisper.

"He's right here," said Ratchet.

Optimus walked over and knelt down. Starscream smiled sadly and noticed the freshly wielded wound.

"You're hurt," Starscream pointed out.

"I will live," said Optimus. "And so will they."

"Come closer Prime," Starscream begged.

Optimus stood up and leaned over Starscream. The seeker Prince pulled him down and retracted the mask. He kissed Optimus for the last time.

"Remember my brothers need you. And so do they," Starscream whispered before he slightly slurred his last words. "I love all of you."

Starscream's form turned grey. The two brothers screamed in pain as they felt their brother leave. Optimus stroked Starscream's cold face with his knuckles. Ratchet shook his head and sighed. First Aid forgot about the report as he stared at the unfolded scene.

"I love you too my love," Optimus whispered. He turned toward the seekers then the medics. "Prepare his body. I shall address the others of their new comrades."

The two brothers left with Optimus to the command center, where everyone else gather, talking about rescuing their Prime. They turned to find Optimus and two seekers walk in. Ironhide understood while the twins growled.

"Autobots, Skywarp and Thundercracker are joining us. They will be treated equally. If not, then you will be punished," said Optimus.

"Where's Screamy?" asked Sunstreaker with a sneer.

"Starscream died to save me," Optimus answered curtly. "He just died not that long ago. Ratchet and First Aid are preparing his body now."

"Serves him right," Sideswipe whispered to his twin.

"Ironhide, I'm sure you would like some help with things. I have a list of soldiers for you. Come to my office in a few minutes," said Optimus and left with the two seekers. They walked for a while.

"They don't seem to enjoy us here," said Thundercracker.

"They will get used to it," said Optimus and stopped in front of a door. "These are your quarters. Mine is right next to yours if you need anything. I suggest you two get settled. I'll come check on you two later."

The room had a fairly large berth. A private washracks was nearby the bedroom. A small desk with a lamp and a few blank datapads laid on it next to the berth. An energon dispenser was in the corner of the room.

"Thank you so much Optimus," Skywarp thanked.

"You're welcome," said Optimus and left.

The two brothers laid on the berth and curled up with each other before falling into recharge. Optimus walked into his office to find Ironhide already there. The red mech sat in front of the desk. Optimus sat down in his chair and looked at Ironhide.

"Is this about the ones responsible for killing the seekers till they were endangered?" asked Ironhide.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Optimus.

"The look that certain mechs gave the two with you," said Ironhide.

"I got a list from Starscream. I told him that I would punish those responsible," said Optimus. Ironhide smirked, signaling that he enjoyed handing out punishment. "The twins, Mirage, Hound, and Trailbreaker. Their punishment will go on for 8 weeks. If they refuse, you can add more time."

"I'll make sure that they work hard," said Ironhide and left to get said mechs.

Optimus stared at the wall before he groaned. He felt the small sparks transfer down. Four breaks, four sparklings. One spark must of split. Optimus left his office and went to check on the seekers. He opened the door a bit and smiled behind his mask. Thundercracker held Skywarp close. Tear stained faceplates were relaxed and calm.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: K, so I've been a bit busy with some stuff and my computer wasn't working for a while. I'm back though. Camping was fun. I will also be working on the others. Mirrors will take a bit longer but I will get it up.

Optimus' girl (guest): I can add this in. Hmm... just you wait my friend.

XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX: Just you wait. I have stuff up my sleeve. Oh they are afraid.

tiedwithribbons: I am wounded. How could you call me a monster. No I'm just joking. But shhh... don't spoil the surprise.

OptimusxStarscream

Child(s): Cometstorm, Galaxy, Night Sky, Skyflight, Serenity

RatchetxIronhide:

Child(s): Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Talis

ProwlxJazz:

Child(s):

TalisxLightup

Child(s): Sunstreaker, Sideswipe

ex. JazzxSkylyne

forced StarscreamxMegatron

Warnings: mentions of interfacing, mentions of rape, fluff, mpreg, birth, death, abuse, slight torture, and anything else I can't think of.

* * *

~~~ a few days later

"Do one last scan to see if we missed anything," said Ratchet.

First Aid scanned as ordered. The results came in and he froze. Ratchet took them, scanning everything. He looked confused before looking at the seeker.

"How is this even possible?" asked First Aid.

"Slagging stubborn seeker," Ratchet cursed. "Go get Optimus for me."

First Aid ran off to go get Prime. He couldn't find him anywhere. Even the seekers were gone. First Aid huffed and left to head back to the medibay. Ratchet didn't even look up from examing Starscream's frame.

"I can't find Optimus. The seekers are missing too," First Aid panted.

"Slag," Ratchet muttered and opened up a com. link. "Ratchet to Prime. If you can hear me then get your aft to the medibay. It has to do with Starscream."

"Optimus here. What about Starscream?" asked Optimus.

"He's still alive," Ratchet said bluntly.

"I'm on my way," Optimus said before the line was cut.

Ratchet didn't wait long. Optimus and the two seekers came in quickly. Ratchet moved aside to reveal Starscream, frame still grey. Skywarp looked confused. Thundercracker wanted to just slap the medic hard for lying.

"Ratchet, how can he be alive? His frame is still grey," Optimus pointed out.

"Look closer. We did a scan and his spark is still there. I've managed to stabilize it. In order for him to come back, he must sparkbond to another," Ratchet said.

"I'll do it," Optimus volunteered.

"Go ahead Prime. Bring him back to us," Skywarp urged.

Optimus opened his chest and moved the Matrix. Starscream's chest opened to reveal a barely glowing spark. He took a breath before merging the two sparks together. A bright glow covered Starscream. After the bond was made, Starscream woke.

"Optimus," Starscream whispered.

"I'm right here, now and forever," Optimus muttered.

"We're bonded now," Starscream weakly said. "The sparklings, are they safe?"

"Yes they are safe. They already moved down. I counted four breaks. One of the sparks must of split," said Optimus.

"Sparklings?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yes, Starscream and I are having sparklings. I found out when I was a prisoner. We confessed our feelings and then they were created," said Optimus.

"Let me scan you," said Ratchet.

Optimus got onto another berth. Ratchet scanned over Optimus' abdomen plating to find four protoforms starting to form. He smiled at the sight and showed the two parents.

"Four healthy protoforms are growing," said Ratchet.

"Why are those two gold and blue?" asked Starscream.

"Those are the split spark twins," said Ratchet. "If they already moved down then you must be almost a month along. Check in with me every two days. Four at once is rare. Drink medical grade until they are born."

"Thank you Ratchet," said Optimus. "When can Starscream leave?"

"Not for a day or two," said Ratchet.

"We'll visit," said Skywarp.

"Get better you stubborn aft," said Thundercracker.

"I always do," Starscream grinned. "I've survived Megatron."

Skywarp and Thundercracker rushed out of the medibay. Starscream laughed lightly. Optimus smiled and kissed his new mate. Starscream rested a servo on Optimus' abdomen.

"They'll be strong bots when they grow up," Starscream said.

"Indeed," Optimus agreed.

"Where's Skyfire?" Starscream asked.

"He went missing after he heard you "died". No one has seen him after he flew out of the base," said Optimus.

"I'm here Prime," said Skyfire as he walked in with a limp arm.

"Skyfire," Starscream beamed. "I'm so sorry."

"All has already been forgiven Starscream. I got a transmission saying that you returned," Skyfire explained.

~~~ 4 months later

The twins were punished yet again after setting a prank meant for Starscream. It went off when Optimus walked to his room. The paint seeped into his armor, risking the sparklings lives. Luckily Ironhide was nearby when it went off. Optimus now laid on the med. berth as Ratchet swiftly got the paint off. One of the twins got poisoned. That set off the carrying codes that the sparklings were in danger. Starscream came in and found his mate's large, swollen stomach with orange and white paint. Most of it was gone now.

Optimus reached for his mate, who came and gripped his servo. Ratchet cursed colorfully when he saw the sparklings in danger. Optimus was now screaming in pain as labor started.

"Optimus, I need to get them out. I'm going to numb you then cut. You'll feel everything but there won't be any pain," said Ratchet. "Starscream, stay by his head and keep him calm."

First Aid rolled all the needed supplies over. Ratchet snatched the syringe and jabbed it into Optimus' side. The numbing agents were taking effect fast. Protoform was cleaned and cut into. Optimus tensed when he felt the knife cut into him.

"Keep him calm," Ratchet instructed as he cut deeper.

Starscream whispered soothing words. Optimus relaxed and offlined his optics. Ratchet's frame got spurted with tons of energon.

"First Aid, bring the gurney over here. I'm getting the first one out. The sparkling squirmed and cried. First Aid took it and cleaned the airways. Soon, every sparkling was out. The twins were last, the youngest being the one poisoned. Ratchet took that one away and ordered First Aid to tend to Optimus.

"Starscream, go to your sparklings. They need to hear your voice," said First Aid.

The seeker walked to the crying mechs and femme seekerlings. The oldest had sharp claws. His frame was black with red highlights and gold optics. The second one was white and blue with lime green trimming and green optics. The first twin, the femme, had a gold frame with silver highlights. One optics was silver while the right one was blue.

"Shh... daddy's here," Starscream cooed.

The three calmed down. He stroked their helms with the back of his head. The new father smiled. He glanced over at his mate and smiled wider.

"First Aid, stop whatever you're doing and get in here?" Ratchet shouted.

First Aid ran to the back room. Starscream stood next to his mate with a worried look. Optimus had a scared look in his optics. They stayed that way for about ten minutes. First Aid poked his head out of the room.

"Bring the sparklings to Optimus so that he can feed them," said First Aid.

After each sparkling was fed, Ratchet walked out of the rom. First Aid followed closely while holding the other twin. Optimus' spark broke when he saw his son. Starscream grabbed the seekerling and held him close. He looked exactly like his twin sister. The only difference was that the left optics was blue and the right optics was silver. Starscream cried, already knowing what was going to happen.

"My precious Cometstorm," Starscream whispered.

Cometstorm looked up at his father. He coughed weakly and clung onto the chestplates of his father the best he could. Starscream let the tears flow free from his body. His son stopped breathing a short while later.

"Was the paint the cause of this?" asked Starscream, anger boiling up inside him.

"That and being premature. All four were born almost a month and a half early. The others will need to stay here or else they can die too" said Ratchet and glanced over at the free sleeping sparklings. He took out a datapad and wrote some things on it. "What are their names? I need to enter them into the system."

Optimus stared at each sparkling. Starscream looked over at them also and thought of something for the other twin.

"The other twin will be named Serenity," said Starscream.

"The oldest is Galaxy and the last one is Night Sky," said Optimus. Ratchet wrote it down.

"Starscream, if I can please take Cometstorm, I can get him ready for burial," said Ratchet.

"I... alright," Starscream said and carefully handed his son's frame over to the medic.

Starscream felt the anger explode. He rushed out of the medibay, ignoring Ratchet and Optimus, and hunted down the twins. He found them in the rec. room where everyone else was. Starscream grabbed Sunstreaker by the throat and pointed his null ray at Sideswipe.

"You slaggers! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Starscream shouted.

"No," Sunstreaker squeaked.

"It was your prank that killed my son! You're stupid paint explosion made Optimus have an emergency C-section! My son died in my arms! The paint killed him!" Starscream seethed.

"It wasn't meant for him. It was meant for you," said Sideswipe.

"Either way, your prank killed a sparkling," said Ironhide, seething as well.

"What have we told you about pranking when there are carrying mech and/or femmes around?" asked Prowl.

"Not to" both twins said.

"The worse part is that it was one of the split spark-twins!" Starscream hissed. "Do you know what it feels like when a twin died and both are split-spark twins?"

"Starscream don't," said Skywarp, grabbing his brother's arm. He noticed that his optics were white with rage. "Oh no."

"It felt like this!" Starscream shouted and blasted Sunstreaker's chest.

"NNNOOOOO!" Sideswipe yelled in anguish. He fell to the floor in utter agony as his other half faded. "Sunny."

"Thundecracker, it's happening again," said Skywarp as he saw the husk fall and the other twin cradle it.

"I thought it stopped years ago," said Thundercracker and tackled his brother to the ground. "Starscream, you need to calm down. Killing won't bring her back. I know you still feel the pain but killing doesn't help anything."

Starscream stopped struggling and his optics changed back to red. Skywarp knelt next to them and stroked Starscream's helm. Thundercracker got up and was grabbed by Starscream again. The red and white seeker's frame shook with tears.

"I miss her so much. I don't know why she was taken from us. It still hurts so much," Starscream whimpered.

"I know, I know. It still hurts us too," said Skywarp and embraced the trine leader.

"Why did they kill her? She did nothing wrong. She was only trying to help and they killed her," said Starscream. "I just want Skylyne back."

"I'm right here," said a ghostly image of a femme seeker. "Starscream look at me."

Starscream managed a smile when he saw her. Said femme stroked Starscream's face.

"Skylyne," Starscream whispered.

"Shh... I told you that I will always be with you," said Skylyne.

"I miss you so much," said Starscream and looked down. "I chose the path you said not to. I killed many and became cold and cruel."

"But you changed. Optimus loves you," said Skylyne. She looked towards the other two. "Thank you for keeping my promise. Make sure Starscream raises them good."

"We will sister," said Thundercracker.

The image faded away. Starscream looked at Sunstreaker's frame being cradled against Sideswipe. He didn't remember anything. He just remembered being in the medibay.

"What happened? I only remember being in the medibay with Optimus and our children," said Starscream.

"We'll explain later. Let's get you back," said Thundercracker and left with his brother walking between the two,

"Starscream had a sister?" asked Brawn.

"Yeah he did. They were split-spark twins. Skylyne was trying to help my father after he collapsed. I ran to get help. Once help arrived, the police killed her. Seekers weren't welcome at the time," Jazz explained. "Skylyne and I planned on bonding. Things changed and then Prowl came into my life. He helped me with the loss and we grew to love each other."

"Sideswipe...," a weak voice whispered and everyone froze.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry took so long to update. Been really busy as of late. School starts next week.

Optimus' girl (guest): Oh the twins will be punished. And for the rest... well that's a secret.

XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX: Well Starscream does have an immortal spark. That's his defect when he was sparked. It's why he can never be killed by Megatron. For the sparklings, I won't say. It's a surprise. Shh... my friend. No one knows Sunny is alive.

OptimusxStarscream

Child(s): Cometstorm, Galaxy, Night Sky, Skyflight, Serenity

RatchetxIronhide:

Child(s): Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Talis

ProwlxJazz:

Child(s):

TalisxLightup

Child(s): Sunstreaker, Sideswipe

ex. JazzxSkylyne

forced StarscreamxMegatron

Warnings: mentions of interfacing, mentions of rape, fluff, mpreg, birth, death, abuse, slight torture, and anything else I can't think of.

* * *

Sunstreaker was rushed to the medibay. Ironhide alerted his mate through the bond of the situation. Ratchet swiftly grabbed his grandson and placed him down, ordering First Aid to grab tools and energon. Ironhide gently pulled Sideswipe away from the working mechs, going into the recovery part. Optimus and Starscream were still there, the seeker crying over loss and guilt. Sideswipe looked sad, knowing this was all their fault. Well, it was mainly Sunstreaker's idea. The red twin approached his leader, Ironhide close by.

"Prime?" Sideswipe called out. His leader looked up at him. "I... I'm so sorry. It's our fault. Sunny convinced me that Starscream and his brothers were just lying and trying to get info for Megatron. Now a sparkling is dead and Sunny is..."

Sideswipe choked on tears. His brother was in critical condition from Starscream's null ray. Ironhide rubbed his back in comfort, looking at his oldest friend.

"Sunstreaker is in critical condition. Ratch' has him right now," said Ironhide. "Sorry for the sparkling Prime. They would of had a great life with creators like you two."

"Thank you 'Hide. Sideswipe, you two have suffered enough. I do forgive you however," said Optimus. He looked at his remaining seekerling children. "It will be hard without their brother, but they will survive."

"Sideswipe, I apologize for losing control. It has not happened in thousands of years," said Starscream.

"When Sunny is better, we'll do better. I promise," Sideswipe said. "I just hope he survives. I know that grandcarrier will do everything to save him."

~~~later

First Aid stared down at the tiny frame. The sparkling was a newborn and hadn't even had the chance to live. It wasn't fair. Fate had taken such a small life. He shook his helm and touched the small chest. A soft beat made the assistant medic jump back in fear. It wasn't possible. The sparkling was dead, right? Cautiously, the medic felt for a sparkbeat. It was there alright.

"That can't be right," First Aid mumbled to himself. He poked his helm out of the room and scanned for his teacher. He saw him helping Optimus with the sparklings. Starscream was asleep, tired from his earlier outburst. "Uh, Ratchet sir, can you come look at something for me? I just want your opinion."

Ratchet nodded and excused himself. He went into the room with his assistant, looking at him strangely. Next to him was the sparkling. First Aid took his mentor's servo and placed it on the chest of the dead. Ratchet's optics widened with realization.

"That's what I was thinking," said First Aid.

"That can't be possible. Unless..." Ratchet pondered on something. He quickly left and to Starscream's brothers. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, does Starscream have a glitch?"

"A glitch? Not that we can think of," Thundercracker said.

"Oh TC, that glitch in Starscream's spark. That's why he can never die. He practically has an immortal spark. That's why Megatron's punishments never killed him," Skywarp realized.

"That's right. Screamer should of died a ton. Hook doesn't like how he never dies," said Thundercracker.

"That helps a lot," said Ratchet and left. The two brothers looked at each other.

"What do you think that was about?" Skywarp asked.

"Beats me," Thundercracker shrugged.

Ratchet worked on getting the sparkling's spark stronger, giving him energon and making sure everything was alright. First Aid stared at the monitors, giving Ratchet the sign that everything was normal. The sparkling slept soundly, not knowing what happened, which was for the best. The two seekers left, leaving only the bonded pair with their sleeping creations. Optimus and Starscream talked quietly, dreading over the future. Ratchet held the sparkling close to him, heading right up to the two.

"Hello Ratchet," Optimus greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes actually. First Aid made a discovery. Starscream has a glitch in his spark that makes it so that he never dies," Ratchet said, restraining his joy.

"I know this. It's a curse in my opinion. It just makes me a target for Megatron when a mission ends up in failure," Starscream grumbled.

"Be glad you have it. Your son inherited the same glitch," Ratchet announced, showing the sleeping sparkling.

"You mean...? Cometstorm is..."

"Yes he is. First Aid was preparing him and found this little miracle. He's a very lucky sparkling," Ratchet smiled.

Starscream took his son into his arms and held him close. He prayed and thanked Primus above. His son was still alive, breathing right there in his arms. Optimus let out a soft cry in joy. All of his sparklings were alive. Then the leader remembered about his frontliner.

"Ratchet, how's Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked.

"Well... he's on life support. Sideswipe won't leave his side for anything," Ratchet sighed. "Sunny only did it because he was attacked and raped by seekers after a battle in the Pits of Kaon. He was helpless and vowed to make all seekers pay. He doesn't talk about it. Sideswipe and 'Hide were the ones to find him. Starscream and his brothers being here brings up those memories."

"I didn't know," Starscream said, looking down. "We can leave if we need to."

"No! We'll figure this out. I'm not having you leave," said Optimus. "I love you too much to allow that to happen."

"I love you too," Starscream returned.

"I will help Sunny once he's recovered enough. He's going to be alright," Ratchet reassured. "Now, get some rest. All of you. I'll check up on you in the morning."

~~~years later

"Sire, Skyflight won't stop crying," Serenity whined, throwing herself at her sire.

"Carrier should be taking care of him soon. I have things to do," Starscream said.

"Like what? Can't we play?" Serenity said.

"Maybe later sweetspark. How about you go play with Uncle Sunny. I think he's in the rec room," said Starscream. He watched his daughter run off to go find the twin. Night Sky came up to him, staring at his sire in wonder. "What did you need Night Sky? Sire is busy."

"Nothing. I just wanted to watch you work," the youngling shrugged, looking over the battle plans oddly. "Sire, what are these for?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Starscream said, covering them up.

"But why? Is it for Megatron? You know he came by earlier while I was playing with Beachcomber in the forest," Night Sky commented as if it wasn't a big deal. He pulled out a data pad and handed it to his sire. "He wanted me to give this to you or carrier."

"Thank you. Go find Bumblebee and stay with him for a bit," Starscream said. He opened up his comlink. "Optimus love, we have a problem. Can you come to the meeting room? Bring Jazz, Prowl, 'Hide, Ratchet, and my brothers with you please."

The requested bots came in and closed the door. Starscream nodded to them and sat down, the others following suit. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Night Sky came to me and said that Megatron visited him while he was in the forest with Beachcomber. He gave me this from Megatron," Starscream began, holding up the data pad. "I do not know what's on it, but it can't be good."

The seeker placed the data pad down and turned it on. Megatron's chilling voice came from it.

 _"I will be coming in three weeks. Prepare yourselves for the final battle. I will have those younglings and I will kill anyone in my way. I have provided the coordinates to where I will be waiting. Starscream, I will fight you personally for betraying me. Only one side will win this war. The winner will decide what to do. I will face Optimus Prime first, then Thundercracker, Skywarp, and finally Starscream. I will warn you, I won't be easily defeated. This battle is only against us. I would have your troops prepared in case anything gets out of hand. If I win, then I will kill those who I see fit. I will see you in three weeks time. Your time has come Prime."_

No one spoke. This was no joke or prank. Megatron was really going to end this. Optimus looked at his officers and mate. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream all shared a look, knowing that at least one of them wasn't going to get out of this unscathed.

"Prowl, Starscream, start on a plan that will work best. We must not lose this battle. Our futures and the younglings' future depends on this," Optimus ordered.


End file.
